LEFT BEHIND
by Star197
Summary: Alana has been forgoten about, and left behind her whole life. But when she moves in with Alexy and Armin that all changes. Who can forget her when she always gets mistaken as the most popular girl in Sweet Amoris.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, My name is Alana, and I have golden blonde hair and amber eyes!

I've been to foster home to foster home but no one seems to want me!

Guess where I'm going now!

I'm moving to a stupid town called sweet amoris! Who names a town that?  
I just got adopted by a family with two BOYS! Do they want me to shoot myself or something? Cuz I will I think their names were Alex and Arron...I think 


	2. Chapter 2

"So, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask us" my new foster mom said while showing me my new room "K" I replied with no emotion

"Well, I'm going shopping, so it'll just be you till the boys come home" she said I nodded my head in response while sitting on my bed, and watching her leave

Great, new town, new foster parents to pretend they care about me JUST GREAT!

"ARMIN I DIDN'T DO IT!" I heard someone yell "Stop yelling, mom said Alana should be here" someone else said "Hopefully she'll have a fashion sense unlike you" I heard the first one say

In a few seconds I saw two boys come around the corner and when they saw me there jaws dropped 


	3. Chapter 3

"Amber?" They asked "Excuse me?" I replied

Who the heck were they to call me Amber? Are they stupid?

"What are you doing in our house?" The one with brown hair asked "I'm Alana, umm, your mom left to go shopping...I think" I replied

The one with blue hair laughed "come on Amber! Do you think we'd fall for that?" He asked "What?" I asked

Who does he think he is? If I had my baseball bat I would show him never to mess with me!

"Alexy...I don't think she's amber" the brown haired one said "but look at her!" The blue haired one complained

The brown haired one walked towards me "Sorry about that, you look like a girl we know" he said

WHY DIDN'T HE SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?

"It's ok" I mumbled

"Well, I'm Armin and this is my brother Alexy" he said "I'm Alana" I said while staring at the ground

"I'm ummm, sorry I thought you were Amber" the one with blue hair said "It's ok" I replied while smiling at him 


	4. Chapter 4

"ok, so this is SWEET AMORIS!" Alexy said

"Why'd you yell?" i asked while holding my ear

"um, i don't really know" he replied with a smile

Is this kid high or something?

"Well, you two have fun" Armin said while walking into the school

"Well he's nice" i said sarcastically

"NO HE'S NOT!" alexy yelled

Once again IS HE HIGH?

"i was kidding" i mummbled

"Oh, well do you want me to he"

I walked away before he finished that sentence

when i walked in the school EVERYONE stared at me, like i killed a guy or something. Two girls walked over to me.

"Hey Amber" one with black hair and lipstick said

"What are you wearing?" the girl with brown hairasked while pointing to my red tank, black leather jacket, dark wash skinny jeans and my DC shoes

"Please tell me your only wearing that for castiel" the black haired girl said

So they think i'm this amber girl too...i thought i had problems

"Amber?" they asked

"Ugh! leave me alone" i mummbled while walking away from them

Maybe i should go find Alexy


	5. Chapter 5

Alexy...where is that idiot?

BAM! I just ran into something hard...or better yet someone.

"so-sorry!" i replied, while staring into the eyes of a mad red-head

"Watch it Amber!" he sneered

"i said sorry!" i snapped

"Ohhh, is the princess in a bad mood?" he asked with a smirk

"I'm not a princess!" i replied

He laughed "Sure you arn't Amber" he said while walking away

Not him too! MY NAME IS ALANA

"I see you met Castiel" Armin said while walking up beside me

"oh my god! Thank god your here, everyone keeps calling me Amber!" i replied

He laughed "Maybe you should just roll with it, do something stupid and they're think it's her!"

"Why would i do that?" i asked

"Cuz she's a bully, she steels people's money and stuff" Armin replied

"Sorry but no thanks!" i replied

"K, well i'm gonna go beat this level" he said while taking out a D.S And walking away

"WAIT!" i yelled, but he already left

"Amber! Why were you hanging out with that loser?" The brown haired girl asked while running up to me

"Ya!" the black haired girl asked

"Cuz i was!" i mummbled while walking down the hall, looking for the princapals office

"B**** much!" They yelled at me, and i flipped them off in return

Bam...i ran into something again, well accually it's a girl that looks just like me, well with girlyer clothes. Amber i'm guessing.


	6. Chapter 6

She just stared at me, and i stared at her.

"What are you?" she asked

"umm, a girl" i replied

"why do you look like me!" she snapped

"why do you look like me?" I asked with a smirk

"this isn't funny! WHY Do YOU f****** LOOK LIKE ME!" she yelled

This is the first moment i noticed the big crowd around me.

The two girls looked so surprised, and the red-head had a big smirk on his face.

"WELL?" she yelled

"Well?' i asked with a smirk

"YOU ARE AN UGLY LOSER! SO WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?" she yelled

"I guess you're ugly to then" I replied

She opened her mouth alittle but then shut it.

"NATHANIEL!" she screamed

"What?" i mummbled

A blonde boy made his way through the crowd, but stopped dead in his tracks.

"Nat! Who is she?" amber asked

I was about to answer when Alexy pushed his way through the crowd

"She's my sister, Alana!" He said while walking to my side

'sister?' everyone in the crowd asked

"you don't have a sister" the blonde boy, or Nat said

"Yes i do!" Alexy said

"Why does she look like me!" Amber yelled

"Why do you look like me?" i asked

"You're the one who looks like me!" She snapped

I laughed "says you"

The red-head stepped into the circle

"Well, i must say, the new girl's got more spunk" he said with a smirk

"CASSY!" Amber yelled

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" he yelled

"But it's so cute!" She said with a smile, and grabbed on to his arm

"I'll hit you if you say it again!" he snapped while getting out of her grip

"Alana, we should go" alexy said while grbbing my arm

"But i wa"

Alexy cut me off by flipping me over his shoulder and running out of the school


	7. Chapter 7

"So thats why everyone kept calling me amber" I said while alexy gave me and ice cream cone and sat on the bench beside me

"Ya, you to look so much alike" he said

"How though?" i asked

"ummm i don't reall know" Alexy said with a frown

"she's like the queen B of the school right?" i asked

"Ya, she's evil" He said

This might be fun! I can ruin her.

"Armin gave me an idea at school, but first i need to go shopping!" I said with a bright smile

Alexy jumped up "Say no more! If it's shopping you need Alexy is here to help"

"Ok, we need to buy clothes that Amber would wear" i said 


	8. Chapter 8

If I didn't look just like Amber right now, I so wouldn't be doing this!

Alexy helped me find the exact clothes Amber had on to day, and Amrin made sure that Amber was at the mall because there's a 'Sale'

"Ok so we have about an hour to do this, before she comes to rip my head off for lying" Armin said with a smirk

"So...I just walk down the hall and kiss everyone I pass, girl or boy?" I asked

"Yep! And wear this sign" Alexy said while putting a sign on me that said 'Kiss the Slut'

God this is NOT go be be fun, but you gotta take life with both hands and live without regrets

I kissed about 6 people, and really freaked them out, when I saw Castiel

"Don't even think about it...Slut" he said with a smirk

This will be fun

"And what if I do?" I asked with a smirk

He laughed "you're different today. Did that girl make you realize that you aren't the prettiest girl in the world?"

"Are you calling her the prettiest?" I asked

"No, but you could learn some things about fashion from her" he said

Does he like Amber? Oh god what if they're dating...maybe I should walk away before I say anything bad...or maybe I should wreak this for her

"Your one to talk! Your a flipping low life without a life! Never talk to me again" I said while turning around and stomping away

Amber doesn't deserve that guy, and she'll never have him if I have anything to say about it


End file.
